The New Babysitter
by pikachumomma
Summary: Clint's husband is back from his mission to take on the role of the Avenger's Handler. Being the savior of the Wizarding World and a top Shield agent this should be easy...
1. Chapter 1

This is for weareserialkillers. Thanks for the PM and hope you enjoy it!

Tony Stark was lounging in his leather chair tapping away on his StarkPad. He was fiddling around with Shield's Security Cameras. It had been by one of the best way to keep in touch with what was going on in the world as Fury had 'grounded' the Avengers to Stark's Tower for recuperation and team building. Hah. Capsicle had been reading history books and working out. Banner has been locked away working on his gamma research and the two assassins have been relaxing and watching the news. He personally has worked on a new suit and messing with Shield's inferior security system. Tony had a feeling maybe messing with Fury's ritual coffee and donut may have contributed to Fury's decision about having them at Stark Tower.

"_If you are just now tuning in, Russia's Crime Lords were killed yesterday as well as several other…"_

Tony rolled his eyes as he tapped into Fury's office camera. That's all that had been on lately. Two weeks after saving the world and the Avengers were replaced by the unnatural killing of Russia's Crime Lords. While Tony would have liked to have changed the channel and watch something more amusing, the two assassins were cuddled up on the other couch watching intently whispering to each other. Tony was only able to catch a few words like, "coming back home" and "new handler?". It was rather irritating truthfully as Tony was out of the loop and anytime he had question Barton, the blond would just look away while his ever faithful guard dog glared him into submission.

Focusing back to the pad in his hands, Tony's eyes widen when he saw a man barge into Fury's office and began yelling. Well, Tony could only assume that he was yelling as he had the pad on mute.

"Jarvis, play live feed," Tony called out ignoring the mutinous looks as the footage from his pad played on the flatscreen.

"_You fucking son of a bitch!" the unknown man yelled at an unamused Fury, "You assured me that by going into the hellhole that my sister and husband would be safe!"_

"Harry!" the spider assassin yelled, eyes lighting up while birdie smiled and his posture relaxed a little more.

"_It was no guarantee that they would be safe as they are assassins," Fury pointed out leaning back against his chair._

"_Yeah ASSASSINS! Bloody hell they are the best in their field. However, you wanker! We had a deal. IF they were to be brought into an Avenger's Mission then I was supposed to be notified and brought back from any missions!" the man, who was apparently Harry ranted eyes burning._

Tony had to admit that the man was earning brownie points yelling at Fury however he wanted to know how the hell the fact that Barton and this man were married without Tony finding it in their files.

"_The mission you were on was a top priority. Don't forget that you answer to me, not the other way around Black."_

"Bad move Fury," Barton whispered causing Tony to glance at the hawk.

Tony returned his attention back to the screen to see the furious man's face shut down and straighten his back to the point snapping. Tony had to admit that he was impressed.

"_No Fury, it is you who has forgotten your place. It is imperative that you remember just exactly who is funding your little projects. I will pull my funding and watch as this flying hunk of crap fall from sky," the man stated frostily. _

"_You wouldn't dare as you wouldn't allow harm to your family," Fury retorted not taking the threat seriously._

"Seriously Fury is an idiot," Natasha stated shaking her head. Clint smiled slightly although longingly.

"_I would never harm my family, which is why I hold their contracts and can official remove them from Shield should you not cooperate," Harry retorted displaying their contracts from pants pocket._

Tony had to admit this guy was rapidly earning his respect at being one step ahead of Fury and found it hilarious that the moment the guy brought out papers that Fury's posture became that of a defeated man.

"_Very well, what do you have in mind?"_

"_I become Tasha's and Clint's handler permanently. Not this only while I'm not on a mission crap."_

Tony glanced over the two assassins who seemed to be vibrating with happiness. With his gaze back on the screen Tony could see the gears working in Fury's mind and came to the conclusion that the Avengers would be having a new handler.

"_If you take on Black Widow and HawkEye as their handler than you must take on the rest of the team as well," Fury reasoned._

"_I don't care. In return this is my only assignment, and I am to accompany them during any meeting."_

"_Deal."_

_Harry turned to walk out of the office when Fury called out, "Hey don't you want to know where they are?"_

_Without turning back but discretely looking into the camera, Harry winked and said, "I already know."_

_Fury rolled his eyes and returned to his paperwork._

"Jarvis cut feed," Tony commanded as he sat there stunned. How could he have known? Was he a peeping tom? What the HELL?

"Oh Clint your hubby winked at you!" Natasha teased her brother-in-law.

Clint smiled but it faded as he thought about what had happened a few weeks earlier. Was Harry going to be upset? Would he think that Clint betrayed him.

Natasha noticed the lost and pained look on Clint's face and pulled him into close embrace offering warmth and reassurance.

"He won't think like that. You know he won't. He loves you so much. It'll be okay," Natasha cooed slightly rocking Clint.

That was the sight Steve walked into with a towel around his neck was Tony shock and disturbed face and Clint being comforted by Natasha.

"Stark what did you do?" Steve asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Me? Nothing," Tony answered automatically.

"Then why is Clint trembling?" Steve asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Huh?" Tony turned his attention to the two assassins and was caught off guard by the flow of emotions. Normally Natasha was cold and Clint either scowling or wearing a shit eating grin.

"Mr. Stark?" Jarvis intoned.

"Yes?"

"There seems to be someone on the flight pad outside," Jarvis stated slightly bewildered.

"What?" Tony yelled, "Why didn't you notify me sooner?"

"He just appeared, sir."

"What do you mean just appeared?" Tony questioned sharply.

"Just what I said, sir."

"What he means is that he had no warning about my arrival as it is instantaneous," An amused voice called out.

Four pair of eyes were suddenly on the newcomer and the responses differed. Tony and Steve were on high alert while Natasha's was joyful and Clint was ecstatic but worried but stayed were they were standing.

"Really? No welcome home kiss or hug?" the man joked mournfully and turned to leave saying, "Guess I'll just have to go."

Then Clint was a blond blur smashing into the man, arms circling his neck and legs wrapping around the man's waist, burying his face into the crook of the man's neck.

"Well, hello to you too little love," Harry whispered placing stabilizing arms around Clint.

Tony was staring at the embracing men in a new light, taking in the taller male with military cut black hair as well as the dirty cargo pants and loose gray t-shirt. The man had a look about him that scream dangerous whether it was the faint scar lines to the tense muscle, not as in straining but as in caution or the large knife strapped to his outside leg. Either way the man was working his steady way up in the respect ladder.

"Yes well that's all well and good, perhaps you could remove your dirty shoes, hmm?" Tony inquired receiving an incredulous look from Captain and a murderous glare from Natasha who had made her way over to the hugging males.

However he wasn't prepared for the force that Harry as the man just smirked as he set Clint down keeping one arm around Clint's shoulder and casually kicked his shoes off saying, "My apologies Stark but it would help if you would keep your landing pad cleaner."

"And how do you propose I do that?" Tony asked leaving out the unasked question of who are you?

"Harry Black and with a broom," Harry responded laughing at Stark's put-out expression.

Clint rolled his eyes and slapped his husband's butt only to smirk when Harry jumped alittle and said, "Ooo someone's feeling kinky today. Have I been a bad boy?"

"Very. You have been gone for a long time," Clint replied grinning. He was happy to have his husband back but he was still very worried over Loki possessing him.

"My apologies luv, perhaps latter tonight you can give me my punishment?" Harry purred pulling the shorter blond to him allowing his British accent to thicken.

Clint shivered hearing Harry's bedroom voice once more.

"Alright brother where's my hello?" Natasha demanded breaking up the sexual tension that was building between the two.

"I didn't know you had a brother," Steve finally spoke snapping at of his wariness and stunned silence at the exchanges being made.

"Need to know only," Natasha joked as Harry pulled her into a side arm hug placing a kiss upon her brow.

"Speaking of need to know how did you get here so fast?" Tony questioned. It had been bugging as it was physically impossible. Even Thor couldn't get here that fast nor the suit.

"Magic," came the smart ass reply. Really the guy was climbing the ladder.

"More importantly why are you here?" Steve asked concerned for his team that an unknown to him found them.

"Well, Tasha is my sister and Clint is my husband. As for the rest of you? I'm your new babysitter," Harry replied grinning diabolically.


	2. Chapter 2

AN – Just so we are all on the same page, I am basing the Character's Looks off the movie. So if Clint was tall in the comic books, he isn't in the movies. Also just bought the Avenger's DVD HAD to watch it. Gah, I just love Clint. Don't get me wrong Tony and Steve are sexy and Bruce is adorable but Clint is just …words can't describe.

After dropping that tid bit of information, Harry and Clint left a smirking Iron Man, an exasperated Black Widow and a bamboozled Captain America in their wake as Clint quickly led his husband to his, no their, room. With a smile Harry kept running his hands all across Clint's body hindering the progress.

"Harry stop until…we get to the room, " Clint gasped as Harry stroked a hand down his side.

Harry didn't answer he merely moved closer lips ghosting Clint's neck.

Shuddering in pleasure, Clint stopped as his knees had weakened in pleasure.

"Mmm, how much further my little love," Harry whispered as his roaming hands slid further south causing the archer to arch.

"Sec..cond door on the right," Clint managed to get out.

Harry grinned predatorily as he scooped up his husband into his arms sauntering over to the door.

"I could have walked you know," Clint pointed out even as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"Don't I need to carry you over the threshold?" Harry replied as he used his magic to open the door.

"Only in the very beginning when you're newly married, like you already did several years ago," Clint explained enjoying the feeling of security that had been ripped from him.

"Hmm, new rule; any new place we will be staying at for any length of time, you must be carried over the threshold," Harry stated as he crossed over the door's threshold and kicking it shut it only to seal it with his magic.

"Any reason?"

"Because I'm a caveman, like you've told me many times before?" Harry teased as he winked.

Clint chuckled and rolled his eyes while Harry scanned their new room. It wasn't small and it certainly was bigger than the normal Shield rooms, however it was quite tiny compared to their room at the Shield Headquarters.

Spotting the bed, Harry laid Clint on the it before withdrawing his wand to enlarge the room both in width and height. Adding on a hammock in a corner of the room higher up with stairs coming from the wall. He also added more windows or magic windows so as to make the room feel more spacious.

There were reasons why they were married and bonded it just happened to include that both liked high places and preferred to be in the air. In the air very few things can hurt you as well as the tactical approach and the freedom of the open spaces was amazing.

Clint eyed his hubby casting spells to appease their needs frowning. For his love to use his wand, he has probably spent more than half of his core already and was too tired to channel his magic for his normal wandless magic. That being said Harry probably hasn't had a break from his using his magic since his mission started.

"Harry," Clinted called out gaining a faint 'hmm' in response, "Leave it till you're rested love."

Harry nodded he was nearly finished anyways.

Spelling away their clothes, Clint and Harry slipped beneath the covers. Pulling Clint close, Harry reverently kissed his husband. Cherishing the way the feel of Clint's lips was once more touching his own. Savoring the way Clint's naked body melded into his own. The feeling of having his other half back was amazing and humbling. Harry could never get enough of his Clint, the fact that this skilled and incredible man loved him was mind boggling to Harry.

However there was something off. His love was kissing with a touch more desperation than normal and a difference in the urgency. It was almost like his Clint was afraid he was going to leave.

Pulling back from the tantalizing lips, and leaning on his elbow, Harry brushed his hand into Clint's hair as he waited for Clint's eyes to open.

"Harry?" came Clint's confused question as his opened.

"I'm not going to leave you again. Fury can shove off," Harry seriously said staring into those beautiful eyes.

Clint looked away and Harry frowned gently cupping Clint's face, "Luv what's wrong?"

The pair silent as Clint formulated his reply and Harry waiting for his husband to speak. He knew his husband well enough by know that Clint will always answer him, however some replies needed a little extra time.

"While you were away I was assigned to the tesseract. It was attacked by Loki and he managed to possessive my body and mind. I eventually broke free but I'm worried that you will feel that it was betrayal," Clint whispered still looking away breaking Harry's heart.

Harry closed his eyes and promised vengeance on Loki if he ever came near his little one again. He had seen the surveillance cameras and any footage he could about his family. Opening them once more, Harry laid on his back bringing his love to rest on his chest.

"It is not betrayal little one as he forced you. It was without your consent. I will not leave you. You are mine. I should have been here to combat his magic. I'm pissed that Fury neglected to tell me about this while I was stuck in the pits of hell," Harry comforted his love running his hands soothingly across Clint's back.

That gained a little chuckle from Clint who replied, "Don't let Tasha hear you."

Harry chuckled, "She would agree with me then curse."

"You won't leave me?" Clint asked lifting his head to look Harry in the eyes.

"Never. Only death could, but then again we're," Harry began only to be cut-off

"His friends, yes I know," Clint answered rolling his eyes tiredly.

Brushing his hand across Clint's cheek, Harry apparated them to the hammock where they both felt more comfortable being safe in the air.

"Let's go to sleep. We can always have hot wild sex later," Harry whispered as Clint settled on top of him.

"Sounds good…you know we left Tasha," Clint slightly mumbled.

"She can handle it. Besides she gets more time with her crush," Harry yawned.

"I don't think Steve knows since she's done nothing but ignore him or short answers," Clint sleep talked.

"That's my sister," was the last coherent thought.

**In the Living Room…**

"What did he mean babysitter?" Steve questioned looking between his two team mates.

"All field agents have a handler, and since," Natasha paused and took a calming breath before continuing, "Phil was the Avengers, we needed a new one. Harry was mine and Clint's way before Phil but they made him a field agent and couldn't always be our handler. So Phil volunteered since Harry had saved his life a few times, he felt he needed to repay Harry some way. So looking after us when he was gone was one way."

"So what does that mean for us?" Steve questioned. He didn't like having the man in their base as he didn't know the man but he didn't want to upset the two assassins.

"Each handler is different," Natasha shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to get a drink and go inform Brucie what's going on," Tony spoke walking away towards Banner's lab, well technically it was Tony's first but Tony decided that Bruce needed his own lab. As long as Tony was welcome anytime.

"Natasha, I need to know as Team Captain, how this will work out," Steve pressed waving Tony off without looking at him.

Natasha arched her eyebrow and walked away.

Steve watched her go muttering, "Why is this whole team so damn difficult?"

Steve seeing as he was the only one left called Fury to see what in the world was going on.

**Later that Night**

Harry was slowly drifting awake, as he came to Harry squinted his eyes to read the impossibly small alarm clock before casting a tempus. Seeing that it was eleven at night, Harry thought to himself that he really was exhausted if he had slept the day basically away. What was worrying was the fact that his husband was still asleep and didn't look to be waking anytime soon. Shifting slightly so that his love was resting comfortably on his own, Harry pressed a feather-light kiss to Clint's lips before slipping away to go find some grub and his sister.

Making his way to the kitchen, Harry was rooting around looking for something high calorie when he felt someone enter the kitchen. As he continued to search, he found peanut butter and honey. Now he needed the bread.

"You know could have just ordered out?" Steve pointed out.

Harry continued to putt around gathering the bread making as many sandwiches as he could from the loaf of bread before grabbing the milk and setting his goodies on the table.

"Join me?" Harry asked as he sat down biting into his sandwich.

Steve sat across from Harry, "I called Fury."

"Oh?" Another bite was eaten.

"He says that you are the best one for this job and that you will maybe finally stop nagging at him about Black Widow and HawkEye."

"Yep on both accounts," Harry nodded drink some milk.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Doesn't matter if you trust me or not, but you should trust your team mates," Harry replied grabbing another sandwich.

"They are compromised as they have history with you," Steve said trying hard not to look at the sandwich. It reminded him of home.

"Tasha is my sister and Clint is my husband. Do you really think that I would try and hurt them? Especially since I have personally avenged them whenever someone was wronged them? Especially since the next time I see Loki that I will personally slaughter him into tiny bits and show what it feels like to have his mind raped?" Harry asked his eyes slightly glowing as thoughts of how worried Clint was to doubt his love, "Don't forget that I am extremely pissed off that Loki killed my best friend."

"You don't seem like his death affects you," Steve pointed stubbornly even though he was feeling slightly reassured.

"Would you rather I throw temper tantrum? Would you rather I yell and scream at you for not signing his cards? Or perhaps treating him as a pest? Is that what you want?" Harry questioned ruthlessly having stopped eating and sat staring at Captain America.

"No," Steve answered unsurely.

Harry stared at him for a second before standing and walking around the table. Towering over Steve, Harry looked down at him as Steve stared up and said in a low voice, "Are you feeling guilty at how you treated him? That maybe having a dressing down and furious friend yelling at you will help assuage the guilt that weighs you down?"

Steve didn't need to answer as Harry could see the answer in his eyes, the pleading.

Straightening, Harry backed away, "I won't because Phil wouldn't want me to. Phil was a good man with high morals. I won't disgrace my friendship with him to help you feel better."

Harry left a stunned Captain America at the table with two sandwiches and a glass milk saying over his shoulder, "Eat up Capt'n. You can't dishonor his death by fading away."

Steve looked down at the sandwiches for the first time and noticed that there were indeed two sandwiches on a separate plate in front of him and a glass of milk. Slowly Steve picked up one of the sandwiches and began to eat. Harry was right he owed it to Coulson to live up to the standards that Coulson lived by.

After he left Captain America, Harry wandered into the living room knowing that his sister would be there. Spotting her curled up in the corner of the couch watching news, Harry made his way over to her. Sitting next to her, he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer allowing her to snuggle into him.

Silence reigned for a moment, before Natasha quietly spoke, "We missed you."

"I know, I did as well," Harry placed a small kiss on the crown of her head.

Another moment of silent stretched between them before Natasha spoke again, "Clint was really worried. I told him you wouldn't leave him."

"Oh?"

"If you didn't abandon me after learning my horrible past, then nothing could tear you away from your soul-mate," Natasha whispered closing her eyes. Being near her brother once more and feeling the protectiveness oozing from him was comforting and lulling her to sleep.

"You are my twin. After searching for you for years only to find you saved by my soul-mate was a blessing; there is nothing that would keep me from you two," Harry promised hugging his sister a little closer.

Natasha smiled and said, "I know."

Harry smiled as well and the sibling sat in the glow of the TV with Natasha dozing off and Harry catching up on his TV shows smiling when his sleepy husband walked into the living room and laid down on the couch with his head resting on Harry's thigh, sighing happily when strong fingers brushed through his hair. Harry smiled thinking how lucky he was to have this moment and hoped for many more.

AN - HUGE MAJOR THANK YOU's to all who have reviewed, alerted and favorited! You guys seriously made my day/week! SO thank you, thank you, thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Clint was perched on the counter next to the stove watching his husband make breakfast smiling. The past few days have been awesome. His husband is home for good and has been cooking all of their meals. Besides his husband himself, Clint missed Harry's cooking the most. He could taste the love that is put into each meal plus all of the food was good too. Clint could tell that Steve liked Harry's cooking as well since Steve has yet to miss a meal even though it was never announced but once. Harry sent a message to everyone's phone listing the times when the meals would be served and left it at that. You either ate then or found your own, unless you were Clint and occasionally Natasha.

"Mmm, smells good, what's for breakfast?" Natasha came walking through the door, she had smelt the savory flavor from Stark's library.

"Sausage, gravy and biscuits along with fruit salad," Harry motioned with his spatula grinning, "almost done."

Natasha grinned before rolling her eyes and lifted her hand to count down from five.

Clint chuckled hopped down from the counter and removed the fruit salad from the frig and moved to the table where six places were sent but only four were ever used.

As Natasha's count down ended and no Captain was present she frowned walking over to her seat and Harry was levitating the main courses to the table. Looking around Harry noticed the Good Ole Boy was missing.

"Where's Spangle?" Harry questioned dishing out Clint's serving before his own.

Natasha shrugged stabbing some fruit from the bowl to her plate.

CRASH! The sound of a table being smashed into hall echoed into the kitchen followed by muttered curses.

The three Shield Agents arched their brows as they looked at each other.

A moment later a flushed and sweaty and Captain America entered the room panting, "I haven't missed breakfast right? It's still going on?"

Natasha mind was gone down the gutter on Fantasy Lane even though she responded normally, "We just sat down."

"Thank goodness," Steve quickly made his way to his spot next to Natasha.

Steve began piling his plate full of sausage and biscuits before pouring the gravy over top with a gleeful smile. Ever since that first night meeting, Steve had been a little more excited about living and after the breakfast the next morning that was actually homemade rather than take out Steve had been a little more trusting as the four of them sat and ate their meals bonding.

Chuckling at Steve's exuberance, Harry joked, "So that's quite a mouth you got going on there."

Steve burned red as he coughed slightly, "You heard that?"

"This place is rather echo-y," Clint pointed out laughing at the darker red that appeared o Captain's face.

"I do believe you beat Tasha in swearing," Harry bantered bring his sister into it rather than her just silently sitting there.

"Shut up Harry, like you have room to talk mister-cusses-in-seven-different-languages," Natasha fired back.

"Technically eight if you count hissing," Clint added earning a playful poke from his hubby.

"Well at least it's educational," Harry defended pointing a fork full of fruit at his sister.

Everyone laughed and Harry smiled even though he was mentally thinking,_ If Stark and Banner don't show up for dinner he was going to go get them, research be damned._

**Later that day…**

"Rope," Harry lightly scratched Clint's scalp before he resumed his earlier task of petting.

"Erotic," Clint purred relaxing on top of Harry eyes closed.

"Chains."

"Skin."

"Nude."

"Engorged," Clint responded drowsily. They were outside on the balcony in a hammock with the sun shining down on them. A perfect way to spend their afternoon.

"Dominance," Harry countered just as drowsy. He was content as well with sun, sky and his beloved. What more could he ask for?

"Enthralled."

"Delicate," Harry looked down to see his husband giving him a one eyed glare.

"Eradicate," Clint relaxed once more closing his eyes.

"Entice," Harry lightly skimmed his fingers down Clint's back and arms, smirking when goose bumps appeared.

**Inside…**

"What are they doing?" Steve asked as he sat at the counter with some juice.

"Playing a word game," Natasha answered shrugging as she worked on her Sudoku, she only had two boxes left.

"Oh. And what are you doing?" Steve trying to read her book upside down.

"A number game," came the distracted answer.

Steve sighed. He really wanted to get to know the spider assassin better but unless she was with her brother her answers were always short.

"Hmmm," Steve stood and left to go sit on the couch as he flipped through the channels. He had settled on the Discovery channel when he felt someone sit beside him. Chancing a look, Steve saw Natasha sitting with her back against the armrest facing him still diligently working on her numbers game. Smiling slightly, Steve turned back to the program only to grin a bit later when a pair of delicate feet with toes painted red slid onto his lap.

He ran a single finger down the length of the foot and laughed lowly when said wiggled, almost demanding in a silent command to rub them. Acquiescing the silent request, Steve slowly rubbed the foot and couldn't keep the smile of his face when he felt body attached to the foot relax. Maybe he did have a chance…

**Evening…**

As Harry sliced the meat for dinner he asked, "Is this normal not to see Stark and Banner for a while?"

"Yeah, they eventually surface but not for long," Clint replied chopping peppers for their dinner.

"Hmm," Harry added the meat to the skillet to cook.

"Why?" Clint questioned as he moved on to chop olives.

"It's going to change."

Clint laughed softly imagining his love storming into Stark's lab. Maybe he could have Jarvis play a live feed?

With the meal prepared and Clint, Tasha and Steve sitting around the table, Harry purposefully strode to the door that led to Stark's lab fully intended to bring the two geniuses to dinner calmly and gently.

Clint seeing his hubby head for the Lab door waited till Harry has gone through, ignoring the questioning looks from his dinner companions called out, "Jarvis can you play live feed?"

"_Of course sir."_

Grinning, Clint watched as a screen began playing a feed of Stark and Banner at their computers looking exhuasted and frustrated.

Natasha and Steve looked at each other before watching the screen as well.

"_Maybe if we change the dose,"_ Banner started to say.

"_No, that's not the problem, I think we need to focus more on the elements being used,"_ Stark interrupted. It looked as if he was going to continue but it was then that Harry walked into the lab.

"_Stark, Dr. Banner,"_ Harry greeted politely causing the two scientist to look up.

"_Who are you?"_ Banner asked pushing his glasses up.

"_Your new babysitter, Harry_," Harry answered casually leaning against one of the desks_, "Now why haven't you been up for food and," _Harry sniffed the air,_ "shower?"_

Blushing slightly Banner coughed while Tony answered, _"Because we are on the verge of a breakthrough with Gamma radiation!"_

"_So?"_ Harry waved his in what's-the-point fashion.

"_So this is huge! Brucie won't become the Hulk, although I personally like the Hulk, but Bruce doesn't," _Tony stated.

"_Right well you have thirty seconds to save your data and get up to the dinner table,"_ Harry announced casually causing snickers from the three up at the dinner table.

"_No, this is more important than dinner!"_ Tony retorted standing while Bruce could see the serious in Harry's green eyes began saving their work.

"_You have ten seconds before I start dragging you out of here by your ear_," Harry said lifting up his fingers to start a count down.

"_You're bluffing,"_ Tony said folding his arms across his torso, aware that Bruce rapidly saving their work.

Next thing the observers saw was Harry flash across the room holding Tony's ear looking at Bruce. They saw Bruce nod and walk out of the room. Clint was laughing as they watched Harry start chastising Tony while dragging him the ear out the door.

The live feed cut and the door opened to see Bruce quickly making his way to his spot at the table. Before anyone could say anything, the door opened again to reveal Harry dragging Tony by the ear to the table muttering about Superheroes who don't take care of themselves while Tony was yelling about being an adult man and this was abuse.

"Do shut up Tony, if you were an adult as you claim then you would know that you need to eat and sleep," Harry growled plopping Tony down next to Bruce making his way next to his husband.

Tony was rubbing his ear replying, "Someone of us know the true meaning of sacrifice."

Clint froze when he heard Tony's snarky reply. Clint knew that both Harry and Tony had sacrificed themselves for the whole of world, but he also knew that Tony didn't know that Harry had suffered more for sacrifices.

Natasha glanced worriedly at her brother knowing just what all he has sacrificed in his life. Steve frowned disapprovingly at Stark and Bruce was looking between the two warily.

Harry nodded with a slight frown, "Yeah some of us do, however some of know when and where to sacrifice. Sacrificing your life for your loved ones or for something you believe in is a good one. Sacrificing instant money for something more long lasting is another way. Sacrificing the remote to your angry other half is another one, even giving up the last potato chip to another is good. However sacrificing your body for research that can wait as it is not deadly is not. Not sleeping and eating could causes mistakes in your research as your body is wearing down. What if your research went wrong because your brain shuts down and you fall asleep at a critical moment? YOU could ultimately kill Banner."

Tony glanced over to look at Bruce who was frowning before looking back at Harry full of defiance that was slowly being chipped away as he actually thought about the consequences.

"This sacrificing over 'science' is a cover-up for self-destruction. I knew someone who was just as intense over his research and put all of his time and money into because he didn't like himself nor the role he played. Rumors were spread about him and instead of dispelling them, he fed into them hiding his true self away while letting his self-hatred grow.. Ultimately he sacrificed himself for something he believed in but he slowly killed himself until then by not taking care of himself. He didn't know what his death did those around him."

Harry quit talking piling the dinner onto Clint's plate and his own, letting his words sink into everyone's minds. Natasha and Steve followed his example filling their plates. Steve's thoughts were circling around the self-hatred bit and couldn't help but connect it to Tony and the day they were on Helicarrier. Bruce also filled up his plate, just realizing how hungry he was after his stint down in the lab, thinking about his own self-hatred and fear of his alter self.

Tony not one to give up asked rather quietly, "And what did his death to those around him?"

Harry focusing on his food answered just as quiet, "Some cheered as they believed the rumors, but those who knew him mourned and promised vengeance to those who ultimately killed him. Once the vengeance was obtain, depression set in and they never truly forgot him. They try to honor his memory."

The table was silent as everyone was focused on their own thoughts and eating. Surprising it was Harry who broke the silence.

"Which is why, you and Banner are required to be at the table for breakfasts and dinners from now on and must sleep for at least 7 hours a days, either night or day. Failure to meet these requirement will incur punishment," Harry in such a stern tone that it reminded a few of a father chastising his children.

Steve was shocked at how serious Harry sounded and had no doubt that he would follow through.

Natasha was smiling secretively at how much her twin cares for those under his wing.

Clint was snickering softly at Tony's and Bruce's dumbfounded expressions.

Bruce was slightly shocked at this man who Tony mentioned fleeting when he came down to the lab a few days ago that had earn some respect from arrogant genius; although the feeling of having some care about your needs was new and slightly comforting.

Tony's anger at being interrupted had vanished and was frankly shocked as well at the obvious care Harry had for them. He was so used to the disappointment in people's eyes and they're sharp retorts that he didn't know how to handle the obvious care and reverted to his self-defense mechanism.

"Right away, dad," with as much sarcasm as Tony could muster.

"Make sure to clean behind your ears as well," came the smart-ass reply.

Seriously Tony's respect for the guy continues to rise.


	4. Chapter 4

Clint was relaxed and focused watching his husband shift his muscle readying for an attack. As Harry foot twitched it signaled Clint to step and lean back as lightning fast kick missed his face. Moving Clint sidestepped coming up behind Harry moving into a position to place a choke hold ducking to miss the flying elbow. It was a well-played dance between the two. Neither one truly connecting their strikes to each other as they moved in tandem, knowing and anticipating each other's moves.

Steve had walked in the middle of the fight stunned at the gracefulness the two partners exuded. Steve walked over to the bench and sat staring and finding it hard to believe that it wasn't choreographed or something. It was simply amazing and humbling. He could tell that neither were pulling their punches or kick but had enough trust in each other to know the other would move before the hit connected. As weird as it was it was rather relaxing.

"Pretty awe-inspiring isn't it?" a voice whispered in his ear.

Jumping slightly, Steve turned to see Natasha standing behind him smiling slightly.

"Yeah. Do they spar often?"

Natasha sat next to him bringing her legs up crossing at the ankles with her hands hanging over the knees.

"Yeah, ever since I've known them."

Steve glanced at Natasha from the corner of his eyes seeing the wistful smile on her face.

"You haven't known your brother for very long?" Steve questioned.

"I found out I had a brother back when Clint and I were partners and working in Budapest. It was pure luck that Harry showed up when he did. Clint and I were in tight spot and Harry just came walking in with a confused look on his face before realizing he had just stepped into basically a stand-off," Natasha told him smiling.

Steve was completely enraptured, "Then what happened?"

Natasha laughed, "He basically recognized me as his sister somehow and since Clint was watching my back, Harry kicked everyone else's ass."

Standing Natasha made her way over to the sparring lovers attacking her twin who promptly blocked the attempt.

Chuckling Steve just watched the small family spar.

**Later on…**

Steam covered the room as Harry let steaming hot water fill the spacious bathroom that he had transfigured so it could comfortably fit the two of them along with some room for a little play. As the water filled to the correct amount Harry shut it off and began stripping of his work out clothes, stretching a little with a soft smile.

"Hey love," a smooth voice whispered as warm hands caressed Harry's torso.

"Hey yourself" Harry turned to face his husband, "How did your spar with Tasha go?"

"Good, although you distracted me with your bath daydream you whispered in my ear before you left," Clint draped his arms on Harry's shoulders.

"Mmm, you always distract me, with all of your lithe muscles," Harry murmured against Clint's neck.

"How about that bath? Muscles are sore, it's been awhile since I've had such a good work," Clint teased.

Harry pulled back with mock anger, "It's been a while? Why you! I'll show a good work out."

Harry picked Clint up bridal style carried him over to the bath with his workout clothes still on as Harry sat in the water with Clint who gasped, "What the hell Harry? I still have my clothes on!"

Harry smirked and as his fingers ran up Clint's side taking the shirt up as his finger travelled upward before finally dragging it up and over Clint's head and flinging it where it lands.

"Let me worry about your clothes honey, you just sit back enjoy your workout," Harry purred as he worked Clint's wet tight shorts off his delicious lower off.

"How can I sit back when this position isn't comfortable?" Clint tease wiggling around enjoying the low moaned that escaped especially when he ground down on his husband's hard length.

"Here allow me to help you," Harry breathed as he silently casted a feather-weight charm and turned his husband so he was sitting with his back against Harry's chest and legs splayed open.

Cancelling the charm, Harry ran his fingers up Clint's thighs smirking slightly when Clint's head fell back to his shoulder while shiver and a moan. Running his fingers all around the inner leg and traced all along his husband's jewels. Before gently working a single finger in and slowly working his love loose before adding another finger smiling at the little noises his husband was making.

"You…know… this isn't…really…ahh…a workout," Clint gasped out arching as a pleasurable spot was touched.

"Changed my mind, plus it's feels like your abs are," Harry's lips ghosted over Clint's ears as his hand caressed Clint's taunt stomach his other hand moving to Clint's hips. When both of Harry's hands rested on Clint's hips, Harry gently guided Clint and sighed in bliss as he entered his husband and relishing Clint's moan as well. Harry took to easy slowly bringing them to the edge.

As they spilled their release Clint collapsed into Harry's arm and against his chest pliant smiling as Harry's pants sounded against his back and head. When Harry began to gently cleanse their release off their bodies and carried Clint to their bed.

Snuggling close, Clint thought about they should get up and do something however the warmth and strong arms surrounding him lulled him into sleep. He swore he heard a chuckle and vowed to get his husband back just after this little…nap.

Harry smirked as his hubby fell asleep, knowing that he woke up that he was going to be feisty. Good thing Harry knows Clint's kryptonite, brownies and ice cream.

AN - Thank you for all of the reviews and support! You guys rock!


	5. Chapter 5

Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were both rubbing their eyes in tiredness as they stared at the computer screen watching the numbers and words blurred together. While they abided by Harry's 'rules' for the most part it didn't change the fact that they were going on three weeks of non-stop researching, quick meals and catnaps.

Bruce rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses, "Tony we need a break. My mind can't think."

Tony looked over at his science buddy with concern, "You okay Brucie?"

"Just tired."

Tony hesitated for moment he really wanted to finish this research but the weariness in Bruce's face made him want to cuddle Bruce. Tony hit the save button and stood up, pulling Bruce up who wobbled a bit.

"Yeah, lets go take a break for a bit. I wonder what the others are doing?" Tony asked wrapping his arm around Bruce as they made their way to the stairs.

"I don't know. Do you think they would mind if joined?" Bruce asked pressing his glasses up.

"I think Harry would insist," Tony joked hoping it was true.

Bruce chuckled, every time they showed for up for morning and evening meals, Harry would try to incorporate them into the conversation, while Tony would participate, Bruce was more than content to just the interactions between the members of this team.

As they emerged from the hallway, the duo stopped and stared. On the couch Steve was sitting with his feet propped up on the coffee table with Natasha's legs in his lap was his softly stroked and rubbed them. On an extra-large leather recliner that Tony didn't remember buying sat Harry with Clint relaxing against him with Harry tracing shapes and words on Clint's stomach. On the TV "Tombstone" was playing. It was during the scene where Doc Holiday says, "I'll be your Huckleberry".

Tony and Bruce looked at each other deciding that they would just go sleep rather than intrude. Too bad, Harry saw them.

"Where do you two think you are going?" Harry asked smirking at the deer-in-headlights look from the two scientists.

Bruce sputtered for a moment while Tony was quick to reply, "Just heading for a nightcap then bed."

"Wrong answer," Harry retorted holding his finger as in first strike.

"We were going get a snack then head to bed?" Bruce tried looking hopeful even though he was wanting to join in on the group bonding time.

Harry shook his head and held up another finger denoting second strike, noting that Tony was trying to look put off but the hope of being included clouded his eyes.

"We were going to get popcorn and sit down and finish the movie with you guys?" Bruce tried again after looking at his friend waiting for him to speak up again.

"Bingo! However there is already popcorn on the coffee table so grab it and find a spot," Harry directed ignoring the snickering from his husband and the other two.

"But Capsicle's feet are by it," Tony complained finally speaking up.

Harry arched his eyebrow, opening his mouth to speak when he was cut-off by Clint saying, "Grow up Stark. Besides they're probably cleaner than your hands right now."

Steve blushed slightly and Harry openly laughed while Natasha took pity on her crush, "At least he has good hygiene."

Steve smiled gratefully at Natasha and ran his finger down the arch of her foot causing it to relax fully once more.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Go wash up and pop fresh popcorn for you and Bruce. You have five minutes."

Tony looked at Harry for a minute before pointing at Harry, "I'm only doing this because it's a good plan."

"Whatever floats your boat," Harry focusing back on the screen watching from the corner of his eye where Bruce sat on the floor between the couch and the recliner.

Tony snorted before stalking away. The group laughed at how teenagerish Tony was acting. Harry understood slightly what Tony was doing. Having looked up Tony's background, Harry could see that Tony was fighting his authority but Harry was doing it in such a way that he was earning the respect of the other man and was feeling safe in reverting/revealing old habits that were forced away too early.

Harry placed a light kiss on his love's neck before focusing back on the movie.

When Tony returned with a huge bowl of popcorn, he saw where Bruce was sitting and almost scoffed. Why would he choose the floor verses a chair or something until Tony noticed that he was sitting between the couples. Bruce had planted himself in the middle of group, surrounding himself with his team mates. Smiling slightly Tony sat beside Bruce next to Harry and placed the bowl on his and Bruce's legs.

Harry noticed where the two had situated themselves smiling lightly at their subconscious attempt to be closer to the rest of them. Harry didn't know why they kept themselves apart from the group so much, he had a feeling it had to do with something with how the two viewed themselves.

Mentally shaking his head, Harry leaned forward nipped Clint's earlobe whispering into his ear, "You know watching all of these good looking 'marshals' makes think you would have been a sexy one."

Clint moaned slightly when Harry nipped his ear and whispered back, "Oh yeah?"

"MmmHmm, just think a pair of black boots and a black hat with a holster on your hip with nothing else on you except maybe some love bites," Harry buried his face into Clint's neck smirking when he felt Clint wiggle on his lap.

"You could ride me all night long," Harry breathed slipping his hand under Clint's shirt and ghosting it down his side while bucking up slightly.

"Would it be a wild one?" Clint asked huskily wishing that they weren't in the living room with four other people. Damn his husband.

"Mmmm you would have to tame me," Harry answered nipping at Clint's neck.

"Damn you Harry," Clint cursed fighting the fantasy his love was weaving.

"Harry knock it off before I spray you down with water, you're traumatizing Steve," Natasha's voice was like cold water washing over Harry. He had forgotten that they weren't alone.

Taking a deep breathe, Harry looked over at beet red Steve and smiled ruefully, "Sorry Steve, we'll be good."

"I wasn't being naughty, you were," Clint muttered shifting into a different position.

"Shush you," Harry retorted with a grin.

"I would appreciate it Harry," Steve said nodding his head and with a wink continued, "For a moment I thought you were impersonating Tony."

"Nah, Tony likes the ladies and science," Harry quipped watching Tony blush a little catching on to what Harry meant by science since he had sat down he had done nothing but scoot closer to Bruce. However, poor Bruce was exhausted and had passed out the moment Tony had sat next to him and was resting his head on Tony's shoulder.

"Shhh, Brucie is sleeping," was all Tony could come up with at the moment, but he could care less since he was finally in group where he felt like he could belong and be accepted.

**AN - hehehe thank you to all of my kick-ass reviewers! You guys are truly amazing! Quick question though! Would you guys rather see group training first or bad guys? If so which bad guy? So that was two questions. Lol.**


End file.
